wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Overcast
sobs i need to work on this ovies most up to date design down here !! top images made in spore, creation made by m e CRE_Overcast-1a70ac0f_ful.png CRE_Overcast-1a70ac10_ful.png CRE_Overcast-1a70ac14_ful.png CRE_Overcast-1a70ac15_ful.png CRE_Overcast-1a70ac17_ful.png CRE_Overcast-1a70ac18_ful.png CRE_Overcast-1a70ac19_ful.png by pastel !! *ok now for mi SONA *owu canon timeline sona ! *skywing mutt **mostly skywing **has a bit of icewing blood (lookin @ u spikes) **back fin comes from seawing *looks about 5 but is 3 **mainly because of her being t a l and acting more 'mature'(more like reasonable/always looking tired) *----------- *hazel eyes *t0l *design is more fanon than canon tbh *curled horns like a ram's *small, wide, catlike ears *snout is hooked somewhat like a suchomimus or spinosaurus *round pupils that dilate and contract like a cat's *tail looks longer than it really is bc its stiff *3 rows of small spikes on the tip of the tail *seawing fins starting from halfway down back and ending halfway to the tail *long necc **usually holds it close to obdy tho *no armour scales aside from icewing-like ones on shoulders, haunches, neck, back, tail and forehead *silver scales *bright blue stripes **one on side of the face, starting a t the eyes **one going down the side of the neck **one starting at the shoulders and ending at the hind legs *wing membranes are bright red *ivory tail spikes *keratin ram horns *extra two skywing ridges above eyes *fin is 80% opacity and bright red, tinted with crimson nd stuff *ears and eye horns are tinted red *no differing underbelly scales, but the scales are light grey/white there *normal scales are small and smooth like snakeskin *----------- *personality !! *nervous nd stuff *pretty advanced vocabulary *honestly pretty indifferent about a lot of things *gets a bit annoyed when being pestered for her opinion on stuff she doesnt have an opinion on *has social anxiety *doesnt really like other people *isnt really expressive but is actually really sensetive to emotions "oh no they said that joke wasnt good what do i do now i am a waste of air what am i doing with my life-" *prefers recreational activities (reading, writing, drawing) to socializing *keeps to herself *internally really judgemental and disdainful and filled with unnessescary rage at the tiniest things every 5 secs *bit of a daydreamer, stares off into space often *oddly dreams about stuff in her scrolls (books) more often than real world events *feels pretty disconnected with everyone else *----------- *voice is oozy and drawling and sarcasti c and those sorta adjectives lmao * usually looks tir ed even when she gets a full amount of sleep, secretly makes herself look sleepy for the aesthethc *nicknamed seagull bc she makes weird animal noises and one of them was a seagull noise- *called ovie for short *can go for rlly long without blinking *---------- *aesthetics!! **full moons ***animals specifically silhouetted against the full moon oof **overcast™ days when its not raining **overcast™ days when it IS raining **foggy forest mountains?? Relationships Sonas Morpho wip Dreaming wpi Wildfire wpi At first glance, Overcast hardly seems to fit into any Pyrrhian tribe, what with her curled, ramlike horns, her small, snake-like scales, and too many more attributes to name. Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:SkyWings Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Student)